


《引燃怒火的第二种方式》

by crazy_zone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone
Summary: 《引燃怒火的第二种方式》又名《在演武室做爱还不关门》
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	《引燃怒火的第二种方式》

**Author's Note:**

> 《引燃怒火的第二种方式》  
> 又名《在演武室做爱还不关门》  
> Cp：光之战士x芝诺斯  
> Key：加雷马与艾欧泽亚和平协议AU设定 惩罚play  
> 分级：NC-17
> 
> 是给伯劳桑的生贺。

《引燃怒火的第二种方式》  
又名《在演武室做爱还不关门》  
Cp：光之战士x芝诺斯  
Key：加雷马与艾欧泽亚和平协议AU设定 惩罚play  
分级：NC-17

芝诺斯很少见到光之战士生气，确切地说，自从他和光之战士有肉体关系之后，蛮族的英雄便鲜少在他的面前流露出生气的模样了。  
大英雄对加雷马皇太子的耐心简直好的出奇——芝诺斯有时候清楚地知道，自己做了某件必定会让英雄不满的事情，但到头来，对方却只是叹口气认命地帮他处理后续。  
某一个加雷马行宫中寂静过头的午后，芝诺斯意识到，他开始怀念大英雄当初怒火中烧的样子了。  
是什么时候开始的呢？光之战士和他在演武室里的时候不再以命相搏，蛮族的英雄依然用高超的技艺和认真的态度对待他，却又笃定了自己不会命丧他手。  
这样的搏斗逐渐开始缺乏致命的快感，在芝诺斯清楚地意识到问题的所在之后，他和英雄的战斗就像过家家似的更了无生趣。  
在冗长且看起来无止尽的拯救艾欧泽亚的生活中，偶尔抽出空来，英雄已经习惯于把落脚点安置在芝诺斯的行宫和石之家两头跑了。芝诺斯行宫里的随从早已熟悉他的生活习惯，当然也熟悉这个大英雄的随和可亲。  
他们照例给艾欧泽亚的英雄先放了一池子热水，又安安静静地将早已准备好的干净衣物放在了浴室外的更衣室里。在野外奔波惯了的英雄虽然并不出生富庶之家，富有名望的这几年也没怎么真正享受过；但他还是不得不承认，加雷马贵族的生活实在太舒适惬意了。  
大英雄从芝诺斯专属的浴室里擦着头发走出来，已经换上了素色的小袖——起初行宫的管家为他准备了加雷马贵族穿的礼服，他实在穿不惯，不过寥寥数次，他再来时，皇宫里已经按照他的尺寸从黄金港定做了多玛风格的着物。  
最让英雄吃惊的是，芝诺斯也穿起了小袖。  
毕竟在英雄为数不多的记忆里，芝诺斯即便是下榻在多玛的行宫楼阁里，也不会更改他帝国制式的衣装；他甚至连铠甲也不脱下来了。  
但在另一方面，大英雄第一次见到芝诺斯穿着浴衣和小袖的时候，很没骨气地咽了一口唾沫。芝诺斯穿远东风格的衣服具有相当的美感，用英雄脑内为数不多的文学辞藻来形容，就是所谓的别有风情。  
芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯鼻梁高挺，眼窝深陷，嘴唇削薄，整张脸都没有远东人喜欢的秀美，五官甚至有些凌厉；偏生却长了一张丰腴圆润的脸蛋，还有一头另大多数人都要自惭形秽的金色长发。  
大英雄当时还站在演武室敞开的门口，不合时宜且可耻地硬了。  
多玛小袖是轻薄修身的款式，大英雄胯下的二两肉也长势喜人，芝诺斯回过头来第一眼便看到了光之战士身下尴尬的突起。他搁下刀，坦诚地嘲笑了蛮族的英雄定力堪忧，然后两个人头一次把演武搏斗的时间尽数消磨在了床笫上。  
仔细地回味了一下，爽，那是真的爽。  
光之战士泡在池子里一遍咂舌，一遍又为自己的下流念头羞愧；他是真的很想和芝诺斯那样再来一次。  
事实上，他和芝诺斯在床上的相性起初混乱的很。  
头两次他们上床的动静听起来像是要拆了芝诺斯的寝宫。行宫的仆人们在外忧心地瑟瑟发抖，而他们在里面一面打得鼻青脸肿，一面把自己的老二在对方赤裸汗湿的皮肤上蹭射。  
芝诺斯对性算不上一无所知，但肯定也是一知半解。很明显加雷马皇太子对这种东西没什么太大的兴趣，对性的认知建立在被别人服侍和不如战斗爽这两者之间。  
而光之战士呢？比童贞好一点，但大部分床上知识都是从别人的黄段子里获得的信息，比如干爽了男人的屁股也会喷水之类的；实则有没有用还是两说——反正他是没在芝诺斯身上验证过。  
在旅途疲惫过后，英雄舒舒服服地泡了一个澡，擦着头发从浴池里往外走，门边早已等候多时的行宫仆人便向他传达了芝诺斯的要求。  
“芝诺斯殿下正在演武室等您。”男性精灵族人恭敬地弯腰，身后的人便递上了英雄的刀。当然是被清理和保养过的，接过手里的时候英雄闻到了一股熟悉好闻的刀油气味。  
为什么今天这么着急？  
英雄不置可否地点了点头，调转脚步去了演武室的方向。此刻是加雷马帝国传统喝下午茶的时间，他和芝诺斯对这种传统都没有兴趣，但英雄却时常会在旅途过后感到饥饿——与其说是下午茶，不如说是行宫厨子给光之战士开小灶的时候。  
芝诺斯实在称不上一个缺乏耐心的人，或许某些敏锐的人在这个时候就会发现异样之处。但光之战士却是用迟钝形容还有过而无不及的家伙，他毫无防备之心地推开了演武室的门，险些被照着门面的一刀劈开头颅。  
英雄被削了几缕头发，身体凭借常年浸淫在战斗中的本能而动，刀光沿着他棱角分明的颧骨往下，若不是他侧身的够快，下次见面大概要跟劳班左手握右手。  
躲开了芝诺斯的第一刀，英雄在刀光映过自己脸庞的间歇腾出空来抬眸看去，加雷马皇太子站立于背光，夕阳染着他璀璨的金发，美得简直让人心惊。  
但本能让光之战士不得不更注意芝诺斯正兴致盎然地抽刀挥臂的动作。  
很明显刚才的一击不中并没有打消芝诺斯的念头。  
第二刀拦腰砍过来，英雄没了玩笑的神色，沉腰举刀，反手死死地格住了芝诺斯的刀刃。  
演武室的门敞开着，门前原本站着等候的佣人，此刻都躲避了开——艾欧泽亚的英雄福大命大，被皇太子殿下砍了又砍，不仅留有命在甚至能越战越勇，但换了他们大概就是行宫外多了一具尸体；毕竟芝诺斯殿下手下死的加雷安人实在不少。  
芝诺斯逐渐施加更大的力量，甚至整个人倾身过来，英雄闷哼了一声，毫不客气地也抵了上去，太刀的刀刃互相碰撞间“咯咯”作响，金属的声音甚至叫人牙酸——但芝诺斯和英雄的眼里只有彼此的眼睛，刀身被紧紧地压在一起，光之战士感觉自己几乎可以碰到芝诺斯额上的天眼。  
英雄的战意和性欲在这刻同时攀升，恍然之间竟然不分高下。  
真是奇怪，在认识芝诺斯之前英雄竟然不知道自己会是这么色欲熏心的人。  
芝诺斯鬓边的一缕金发因为他过于前倾的上身而不堪重负，无声地自他的耳后垂落下来，是两个男人静止地屏气凝神中唯一动态的；光之战士为他的心猿意马付出了代价。  
实际上他喜欢芝诺斯的头发这一点，芝诺斯本人应该有所察觉，毕竟这个男人会喜欢在情事过后窝在床铺里的阶段不断地用手指梳理着芝诺斯的发丝。  
他对头发的轻柔实在太显而易见，即便迟钝又不在意如芝诺斯，起初只是觉得诧异，他自己不怎么打理头发，大多数的工作都交由宫廷侍女来做；但侍女们也不会这样再三地抚弄，换个说法谁也不想因为这种举动被皇太子因为不耐烦而一刀斩杀——  
芝诺斯抱着一种饶有兴趣的心理观察光之战士，对自己的头发不置一词，直到此刻，他亲眼目睹了光之战士在被他道锋相对的时候，竟分出一丝余光去瞥那抹璀璨的金发。  
蛮族的英雄被他抓住了弱点。  
他握住刀柄的双臂骤然施力，在光之战士回神的前一刻扭转刀身，顺着对方的刀背一路横着划过，看架势是想把英雄的头当场砍下来。  
妖刀锐利极其的锋芒划破了英雄脖颈处的皮肤，血液顺着细薄的伤口渗了出来——但也只算得上皮肉伤，在芝诺斯的刀刃更近一步之前，光之战士用魔法将对方力道十足地击飞了出去。  
魔法是所有加雷安人的短板，芝诺斯被击退的时候无可避免地晕眩了两秒。重新站起身的时候加雷马皇太子发出了哼生，作为对光之战士使用魔法的不满。  
而光之战士干脆地收起刀，一手摸上脖子的时候因为伤口发出“嘶”的一声。在持刀的同时使用魔法，光之战士至今还从未在任何战斗中使用过。一来他觉得胜之不武，二来也未曾有人逼迫他至此。  
但说到底这个手段是从芝诺斯——或者称作白袍调停者身上学来的，他合该给芝诺斯解释；然而此刻他却没这个闲心。  
他收起了刀，芝诺斯便也收起了刀。金发男人朝蛮族的英雄走近了两步，正要说句什么；除了最后的魔法，之前的一切还算合他心意，他心情不差。  
但蛮族的英雄却不这么想，芝诺斯被英雄几乎掀翻在地上，腿根贴着对方胯下隔着布料也勃起的阴茎——芝诺斯哑然，在此之前这个蛮族的英雄在床上的从没做过这么粗暴的行径，因此皇太子算得上得偿所愿；他流露出了一瞬间的意外，挣扎着扭回头去，随即愉悦地看见光之战士眼里燃烧着烈焰。  
是该说皇室的过于奢靡，还是说过于体贴，在芝诺斯的行宫中即便是演武室也铺着厚厚的地毯，被英雄从背后骤然摁下去的时候，芝诺斯甚至没感觉到凉意。  
演武室里顿时发出了一声沉闷的响动。  
英雄摁住他双手的力道实在称得上真心实意，芝诺斯起先挣扎了几秒，开始觉得顺着他的意思来也未尝不可。  
于是他放下了挣扎的念头，顺势被蛮族的英雄压制在了地板上。而蛮族的英雄彻底被性欲——也可以说是美色的诱惑，占据了上风，他没觉得芝诺斯安安稳稳趴在地上有什么不对，下一个动作行云流水地扯开了芝诺斯本就松垮的浴衣。  
扯这个词已经文明了一点，其实他的动作更暴力些，只是芝诺斯的浴衣材质实在很好，想要撕开一来既不容易，二来光之战士相当节俭，不会暴殄天物。  
芝诺斯似乎也刚沐浴过不久，光之战士把手掌贴上去，可耻地觉得他的皮肤实在滑腻，引人遐想。  
贴身的衣服很快被英雄四散扯开，芝诺斯从后颈到大腿露出了一片白皙完美的皮肤。  
光之战士克制住自己想要俯身下去从上到下舔吻的欲望，只是盯着芝诺斯的臀肉，臀缝间半遮半掩着那个他熟悉的小洞。他一面着迷地捏揉两块结实白皙的肉瓣，一面斩钉截铁地向芝诺斯宣告。  
“我要操你的屁股。”  
蛮族的英雄这么说着，双手粗鲁地掰开对方合拢的臀缝，把自己正勃热滚烫的阴茎嵌了进去。  
芝诺斯的体温还因为刚才的战斗而升高，光之战士爽的顿时低低呼出一口气，虽然是个男人，但芝诺斯的屁股却相当引人注意；不是说他的屁股像女性一样柔软，结实精炼的肌肉遍加雷马皇太子的全身，包括他遮掩在裙撑下的屁股。  
他的臀部肌肉逐渐延伸进的腿根，在会阴形成细密完美的阴影纹理，光之战士不止一次把目光停留在那处，毕竟光线无法抵达的部分是在太令人心痒难耐。  
光之战士一面胡乱地挺腰，一面腾出手对着臀肉又搓又揉，肏爽了左右开弓地抽了几个巴掌在上面，似乎是对那里的皮肤泛红的过程有了兴趣。  
实打实地对着芝诺斯的屁股抽巴掌实在太有精神层面的快感，只是巴掌的声音太过响亮，也很难被听错，光之战士在挥第一下的时候认真地担心没关上的演武室的门。  
他抽打着，抽捏着，任性妄为，芝诺斯大概不在意他到底做些什么，但肉体却会下意识地轻轻颤动，肌肉也会放松收紧——  
芝诺斯终于意识到光之战士确实是在操他的屁股，而不是在操他。  
他的大腿内侧和腿窝处被光之战士的前液打湿了一片，芝诺斯垂眸喘息着，不置可否地怀疑里面可能也有自己的肠液。  
被顶弄阴囊的快感隐晦又强烈，芝诺斯向来坦然，他享受这样的快慰，很快也勃起得厉害。  
蛮族的英雄在床笫之事上的每一项进步几乎都是在芝诺斯身上进行的，在做爱的角度，他不介意对方和他一起享受——芝诺斯勃起了，他顺手沿着对方的阴茎往前捋了几下，将对方的阴茎也抚弄得湿漉漉的。  
芝诺斯偏着头，金发凌乱地盖在他的脸上，光之战士蛮横地抵着操他那两颗柔软湿滑的阴囊，张开硬挺的马眼擦过微涨的肛口直到臀瓣能包裹的最尽头。芝诺斯的屁股已经被他玩弄成红肿的模样，看起来像是某种多玛以前进贡过的水果。  
而芝诺斯硬得厉害，也喘得厉害，因为趴伏的姿势，他的肺部被压迫着，头和下半身都严重充血，快感侵袭着他的同时更令他焦渴。  
蛮族的英雄遵守了他的宣言，他这次不想进入他，只想用他的屁股满足自己。  
他确实迟钝且太不在意，以至于他甚至没发现自己的屁股已经习惯了被光之战士操透了之后才有的快感。磨在肛口的阴茎确实是这么，芝诺斯不得不愉快又不甘地承认蛮族的英雄的确做到了让他求而不得。  
男人的撞击随着高潮的来临越发狂野，有几次已经撞开了翕张的肛口，内里的肠肉刚讨好地收缩了两下，对方却很快拔了出去。这种反反复复的操弄几乎让芝诺斯开始分不清对方到底有没有插入他——亦或者只是没有彻底插入而已。  
他的喘息和蛮族的英雄一样大声，直到他感觉到后腰上蔓延开的微凉，意识到对方射在了他的腰际。英雄最近没做过，精液浓稠得很，一股一股地往外射完，还顽劣地用头部把精液在那一块皮肤上抹开，甚至阴茎不愿意离开被摩擦地滚烫的臀缝，依然挤在那两瓣肉缝里，没几下又硬起来了。  
“……快点肏进来。”芝诺斯终于开口说了第一句话。语气里听不出什么不悦，是光之战士惯常听见的命令语气，尾音带着喘息和慵懒。  
“我凭什么非要肏你。”  
英雄早就松开了钳制芝诺斯的手，他已经射了，精液顺着芝诺斯还在微微颤抖的后腰部肌肉往下流，一路淌进臀缝里，像是被饥饿地吞吃掉似的。  
但他实际上也没爽透。让芝诺斯夹着屁股磨他的阴茎看起来像是他在拿着芝诺斯泄欲，精神上的快感远大于肉体。  
芝诺斯为他的回答沉默了两秒，总之不超过光之战士第二次眨眼；加雷马皇太子从地板上暴起讲光之战士钳着脖颈摁倒下去。  
金发男人浑身赤裸，肌肉的弧线和拉伸在这个动作得到了淋漓尽致的体现，光之战士被他跨坐在腰际，因突然的撞击而闷哼，视线却不可控制地黏在芝诺斯身上，甚至没有意识到自己咽下一口唾液。  
芝诺斯却知道自己掌心虎口下的、脆弱的、喉结的滚动，如此诚实、不加掩饰，就像蛮族的英雄这个人一样。  
他喘息着，朝对方露出一个微妙的笑容，抬起后腰，一手摁在光之战士的腰腹，一手扶住了对方的阴茎，没什么犹豫便对着穴口深深坐下去。  
被填满的下一秒，演武室里响起了放肆的呻吟和某声挫败的低吼。

END


End file.
